


Halloween

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Charlie has a costume for Chase
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Halloween

It was Halloween night, and the team was out doing things to celebrate or participate. Boulder, Heatwave, and Blades were with the majority of the humans either patrolling or trick or treating, leaving Charlie and Chase to watch over the station and give out candy to trick or treaters.

Charlie had a big bag of candy, dropping a handful in any kid’s buckets as they swung by the station. Chase was stood outside, next to the door, and with the help of the shrinking device that Doc had used on him earlier that day, he was also helping out to give candy. They got their fair share of trick or treaters coming by, especially earlier in the night when the sun was just barely dipping below the horizon and the sky was getting tinged with pinks and purples. Though, now, as the sky was nearly black save for a few stars speckling it, it was seeming like everyone who had any plans of trick or treating at the station had already passed by.

When Charlie was certain that nobody else would be coming by, he nudged Chase.

“I think that’s it for tonight. Want to come inside?” He stepped into the station and let the bot follow him in. Chase already had a suspicion about what Charlie was up to, and his idea was cemented when Charlie started leading Chase up to his room.

“Since it’s Halloween,” Charlie entered his room and let Chase come in before shutting the door “I’ve got a costume for you to wear.” He reached into his closet and pulled out a poofy maid dress that- thanks to Chase being shrunk down- looked like it would fit him. Chase’s faceplate flushed and he reluctantly took it into his servos, feeling the fabric.

“Go ahead, you can put it on.” Charlie instructed. Chase carefully unzipped the back and stepped into it, zipping it up himself once it was on properly. He held his servos in front of him, almost like he was trying to hold down the skirt of the dress as his cooling fans turned on. Charlie gestured for Chase to come closer, and once he did, the human held Chase’s face and forced the embarrassed bot to look at him.

“You look stunning,” The chief’s voice was soft, “And while you’re dressed like this, call me Sir. Okay?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Chase muttered. Charlie motioned for him to sit on the bed, and once Chase was on the bed Charlie leaned over him and pressed a light kiss to his neck cabling.

Charlie’s hands explored Chase’s body as though they hadn’t before, stroking over the fabric across the chest, trailing down along the sides of his waist, down on top of his thighs over the skirt. All of the touch was only making Chase’s core temperature rise and forcing his cooling fans to try to keep up. It wasn’t long at all before he disengaged his modesty plating just to get rid of some of the pressure building up inside of him.

Charlie took his sweet time in finally letting his hands dip underneath the skirt, and his fingers trace the soaking petals of Chase’s valve.

“S-Sir, please,” The mech let out a whine, leaning back on his elbows and opening his legs. His whole frame was warm, his optics were half lidded and his lips parted as he let out shaky vents. The picture Chase presented was enough for Charlie to give in to what he wanted.

Hands fumbling for just a second, Charlie undid his pants and pulled out his stiff, aching cock, a sight that always made Chase’s engine give a low purr. He wasted no time at all lining himself up and thrusting hard into Chase’s valve, making the mech gasp.

Charlie held Chase’s legs up as he fucked him, making the skirt of the dress bunch up around his waist. He’d barely even done anything to Chase yet but the mech looked debauched already, his expression desperate and his cheeks deeply flushed while his servos gripped at the bedsheets.

“Sir, _Sir_ , frag,” Chase moaned. One of Charlie’s hands let go of Chase’s leg and took hold of his spike, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Chase gasped and laid back on the bed, his back arching and engine growling.

Chase’s charge was ramped up with every thrust and every drag of Charlie’s length across the sensors in his valve. He squeezed his optics shut, his processor could hardly keep up with all the sensations flowing through him.

His legs shivered and his frame went taut as he fell into his overload. He threw his helm back and moaned as his spike coated Charlie’s hand in transfluid. Somewhere in the throes of his own please, he felt Charlie painting his channel with cum and he heard his chief moan out above him.

Chase relaxed onto the bed, panting, and Charlie on top of him. Both of them knew that they _had_ to make the maid dress a regular thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
